Un poco de Extravagancia para el gusto
by Sanmaster82
Summary: Rindou es una mujer impredecible que siempre logra sus objetivos cuando se lo propone. A tal punto que ya no encuentra nada emocionante, por lo menos hasta cierto nuevo estudiante le enseña que la vida está llena de gratas maravillas
1. Capitulo 1

"Un poco de Extravagancia para el gusto"

.

.

.

"Hoy va a ser uno de esos días, ¿verdad?" fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Rindou Kobayasi. Un pensamiento que siempre iba de la mano con el mismo sentimiento que ella más detesta, **_aburrimiento_**. Su personalidad podría ser descrita por casi todas las personas que la conocían como extrovertida y animosa, inclusive explosiva e impredecible dirían algunos. Y si hay algo que una persona como Rindo con todas esas cualidades no puede soportar es el simple hecho de no tener nada que hacer… honestamente hablando, si que tenía cosas que hacer, pero eso era solo trabajo producto de su cargo como "segundo asiento" en la prestigiada academia culinaria Totsuki. Un puesto que a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera recordaba cómo llego a semejante posición. "Solo recuerdo haber ganado unos cuantos shokugekis y antes de que me diera cuenta me nombraron parte de la elite diez…", pensó desinteresadamente Rindo mientras observaba las nubes desde la azotea de la academia. Ese día la academia estaba más bulliciosa que de costumbre debido a que era el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar para muchos futuros nuevos estudiantes, _siempre y cuando lograran pasar el examen de ingreso_. Para ella solo significaba el comienzo de su tercer y último año, algo que no parecía importarle. Todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta que conducía a la azotea al abrirse.

\- Te he estado buscando por todas partes Rindou -, dijo una vos masculina detrás de ella.

\- ¿hum? pero si es mi amigo de toda la vida Eishi, ¿en que puede ayudar al primer asiento de la elite diez esta humilde servidora? – contesto Rindo con una sonrisa que habría echo enorgullecer al gato de Cheshire.

\- … ¿enserio tienes que preguntar por que estoy aquí? -

\- bueno, usando mis grandes habilidades detectivescas solo puedo pensar en dos posibilidades. Estas aquí para reclamarme por haberte dejado todo mi trabajo, sin avisar por supuesto, y andar por la academia sin hacer nada productivo oh simplemente encontraste una revista porno tan provocativa que no pudiste aguantarte las ganas de ir a un lugar solitario como la azotea y "ajusticiar el ganso" -

\- …. –

\- ¿alguna vez te eh dicho lo bien que te queda el pelo de color blanco? Ni George Clooney podría lucirlo tan bien como tú –

\- Voy a pretender que no escuche nada. Mas importante, tu vendrás conmigo a el discurso de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso de este año y no aceptare un no por respuesta –

\- No quierooooo~, los discursos son aburridos –, dijo Rindo entre pucheros.

\- Tu opinión es irrelevante. Lo menos que puedes hacer por haberme echo hacer todo tu papeleo es ayudarme con la organización del discurso –

\- ¿y si me niego? –, dijo Rindo con la mirada de un depredador listo para lanzarse sobre su presa.

\- Me veré obligado a recurrir a la fuerza. Voy a hacerte spoiler de las últimas tres temporadas de Game of Thrones –, dijo Eishi con tono amenazante.

\- Tu… ¡monstruo! -, dijo Rindo temblando de miedo sabiendo muy bien que él era capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿eso es un no? –

\- ¡está bien, tu ganas! Dios, no hace falta llegar a tales extremos por un simple discurso –

\- El problema eres tú, no el discurso –

\- Si, si, si. Mea máxima culpa. Terminemos con esto de una vez ¿quieres? –

Ya concluida la conversación, los dos se dirigieron a las gradas donde se llevaría a cabo el discurso. Para el disgustado de todos, esta no era la primera vez que Rindo le dejaba su trabajo, o cualquier cosa que ella no tuviera ganas de hacer, a alguien más. De hecho, esto ocurría con mucha frecuencia provocando que casi nadie a parte de la elite diez se relacionara con ella. Claro que esta no era la única razón, muchos no se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra por pertenecer a la intimidante elite diez, aunque muchos hombres lo hacían por temor a hablar con una mujer tan hermosa y bien proporcionada como ella.

.

.

.

\- Bueno, ¿a que hora es que terminara esto? – dijo Rindou con un tono que daba a entender que quería estar en cualquier lugar meno ahí.

\- Ya casi termina, solo falta el discurso del estudiante con la mejor puntuación – respondió Eishi en vos baja.

\- Claro, ¿Quién no querría perderse el discurso de otro ricachón presumiendo de cuantas cadenas de restaurantes tiene y de cómo se adula a si mismo por haber sacado una nota un poco mejor que el promedio en la prueba de ingreso? – comentó ella con todo el sarcasmo posible. No sería la primera vez que pasa.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que un muchacho de vestimentas simple y mirada perdida se parara en frente del micrófono en la plataforma. Rindou, junto a todo el resto de los alumnos presentes, se sorprendió al ver a semejante persona ahí. Casi parecía fastidiado por el hecho de tener que dar un discurso. "¿ese chico es la mejor nota del examen? El nivel de Totsuki parece estar decayendo si dejan a alguien como el entrar a la academia. Solo con mirar su apariencia podría decir que él trabaja en un puesto de hotdogs.", fue lo único que Rindou pudo pensar en ese momento.

\- Bueno…. emm, se siente raro estar en un lugar como este dando un discurso. ¿tengo que dar a entender mis intenciones verdad?, Estoy cansado, ¿no puedo hacer esto otro día? Estar en un escenario como este es algo vergonzoso. Tengo hambre, ¿alguno de ustedes me puede decir donde está la cafetería? – comento el joven irritando un poco al público.

\- ¡Solo di algo de una vez! – dijo uno de los estudiantes en la multitud.

\- Bueno, seré breve, solo diré dos o tres cosas... erm… soy Yukihira Souma, a decir verdad, no me esperaba estar aquí. Yo los usare a todos ustedes como escalones. Al ser aceptado en esta escuela, he decidido que no pienso perder ante un grupo de personas que nunca ha estado frente a unos clientes. Ahora que estoy aquí, alcanzare la cima. Mis más cordiales saludos para los próximos tres años. – finalizo el joven con una pequeña reverencia hacia el público.

No pasaron ni tres segundos de haber finalizado su discurso cuando la multitud estallo en protesta hacia él. Se podían escuchar toda clase de insultos hasta amenazas de muerte, mientras que el Joven Souma se alejaba del escenario como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera pasando.

\- Eso… fue… ¿único? Pienso qu- – pero Eishi no pudo terminar su oración por un sonido que no había escuchado desde cuándo esteba en su primer año.

Rindou Kobayashi se estaba riendo como hacia mucho no lo hacía. "'los usare a todos ustedes como escalones'", repitió en su mente mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y se agarraba el estómago del ataque de risa que sufría. Ella no pudo percibir ni una pizca de arrogancia o complejo de superioridad. Solo era su honesta opinión de que esta academia solo sería un paso más para lograr otro objetivo. Todas sus opiniones sobre el muchacho fueron demolidas en cuestión de minutos. Ella **tenía** que conocerlo en persona sin importar que.

\- ¿estas bien? – pregunto el peliblanco después de que ella se calmara un poco.

\- lo encontré… –, dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿encontrar…? –

\- encontré algo muy interesante que me entretendrá por todo este año –, dijo con una sonrisa capaz de dar escalofríos a cualquier hombre.

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos!

Esto de aquí yo no lo consideraría el capítulo uno sino más bien un prólogo para ver que tal les gusta ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo para esta página y me siento algo oxidado a la hora de escribir jajajajaja

Díganme que opinan y cualquier sugerencia o idea para la trama de la historia es más que bienvenida xD

Nos vemos ^^/


	2. Capitulo 2

"Un poco de Extravagancia para el gusto"

.

.

.

"¿Cómo es posible que ya haya pasado una semana y todavía no le he encontrado?"- Dijo Rindou sin ánimos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la academia acompañada de Eishi

"¿hum?, ¿se te perdió algo? Con lo desorganizada que eres no me sorprende – Respondió Eishi

"!Hey, yo no soy desorganizada!, es solo que yo tengo mi propia manera de organizar las cosas – contesto Rindo fingiendo estar ofendida

"Además, tú sabes muy bien lo fácil que es para nosotros reemplazar cualquier cosa. Podríamos comprar nuestra propia isla si quisiéramos con solo el chasquido de los dedos, ser de la Elite 10 tiene sus beneficios después de todo. Aunque creo que soy la persona menos indicada para estar diciendo esto ya que cosas como el dinero y poder no me interesan en lo mas mínimo"-

"¿entonces que perdiste? Dime por favor que no es ningún ingrediente radioactivo o algo parecido…. Todavía tengo pesadillas de la última vez….-

"no. Me refiero al estudiante interesante del discurso, Yukihira Soma"

"¿todavía estás interesada en ese estudiante? Pensé que ya te habrías olvidado hasta de su nombre"

Ni la propia Rindou puede explicar este deseo por conocerle. ¿curiosidad? ¿instinto? ¿intuición femenina? Las razones pueden ser muchas, pero solo hay una conclusión: ¡Ella tiene que conocerlo en persona!

"solo sé que hay algo en el que me hace querer conocerlo"-

"…."- A esto Eishi no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a observar detenidamente a Rindou como si quisiera confirmar algo

"¿Qué? Si sigues mirándome así te demandare por acoso sexual" – Dijo Rindou con una sonrisa juguetona

"…. Dejemos este tema para después. Ya llegamos a la sala de reuniones de la Elite 10"

Frente a los dos adolescentes se hallaba una puerta doble de madera fina, Imponente a la vista, equipada con un sistema de seguridad de huellas dactilares y lector de tarjeta. Solo los 10 puestos tienen acceso a esta sala. Uno pensaría que tales medidas de seguridad son una exageración, pero es dentro de esta habitación donde todas las decisiones que son tomadas afectan a toda la Academia Totsuki y siendo esta la academia culinaria más importante y prestigiosa del mundo no está de más decir que lo que afecta a Totsuki también afecta al mundo culinario. Una vez dentro los dos son recibidos por el resto de la Elite 10. Todos ellos sentados en su respectivo asiento asignado en una mesa de madera exótica capaz de rivalizar con la famosa mesa redonda de Arturo.

"Pero miren quienes deciden honrarnos con su presencia, nada más ni menos que el primer y segundo asiento. Saben, podrían haber tomado más tiempo en llegar, no es como si nosotros tuviéramos ¡COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER"- hablo uno claramente molesto la persona que ocupaba el noveno asiento

"Eizan, tan carismático y agradable como siempre. Con esa personalidad tuya todavía no entiendo cómo no tienes novia"- contesto Rindou con un tono dulce mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

" ¡Eres una-!"-

"Lamento la tardanza, tenía que asegurarme que Rindou asistiera"- intervino rápidamente Eishi

"¡Hooo! Tsukasa, me pregunto cuento tuviste que pagar para lograr que Rindou-senpai lograra venir"

" ¡Me alegro de que preguntes Kuga! Solo diré que ahora tengo una tv de plasma de 152 pulgadas con suscripción a Netflix incluida en la sala de mi casa ho ho ho"- respondió Rindou con mucho orgullo

"¿Podríamos empezar la reunión de una vez?"- interrumpió una voz de mujer

"booooo~ que aburrida eres Nene. Solo porque tus pechos todavía no se han desarrollado del todo no quiere decir que tengas que ser amargada, ¿no crees Erina? "- dijo Rindou mientras Nene le dirigía una mirada amenazante

"preferiría que no me involucraras en esa conversación Rindou- sempai"- respondió Erina claramente incomoda

"empecemos con la reunión. Como sabrán pronto será el campamento de entrenamiento para los de primer año, necesitamos a un voluntario de la Elite 10 para que haga de supervisor. ¿algún voluntario?

"yo me ofrezco"

"yoooo~"

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos. No era la primera vez que Nene se ofrecía para algo como supervisar algún evento de la academia. Lo que sorprendió a la Elite 10 fue la otra persona que se ofreció que no era otra más que la propia Rindou, la misma Rindou que preferiría ser electrocutada antes que hacer cualquier trabajo.

"¿alguna razón por la que quieras voluntariamente supervisar el campamento?" – pregunto Eishi conociendo que Rindo jamás se ofrecería a hacer algo sin ningún motivo

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Eishi? Por supuesto que es para apoyar a Totsuki y hacer mi papel como el segundo asiento"

"La última vez que dijiste eso cruzaste la frontera de Rusia, te colaste en la casa del presidente y le dibujaste la bandera americana en la frente con marcador permanente, de alguna manera conseguiste domesticar un oso salvaje para después montarle como si fuera un caballo por toda Moscú y reemplazaste toda el agua bebible de la ciudad con vodka. Gracias a eso ahora Rusia es el tercer país al cual tienes prohibida la entrada junto con Canadá y China"

"¡Tch! Todavía no entiendo como alguien como tu es el segundo asiento"- comento Eizan irritado

"¡Oh por favor! No es mi culpa que ellos no tengan sentido del humor ni sepan divertirse. Yo solo quería alegrarles un poco la vida"- intento defenderse Rindou

"¿En serio? Porque el informe del FBI dice otra cosa"- dijo Eishi mientras que recordaba el dolor de cabeza que fue todo el papeleo que tuvo que hacer esa vez

"¡Te prometo que esta vez me portare bien! ¿Qué dices? Porfisss~"

"….está bien, tú te encargaras de asistir a Nene mientras ella supervisa el campamento"

"¡Me niego!"- intervino Nene

"¿Ni siquiera por créditos extra y recomendaciones en tu expediente?"- ofreció Eishi

"….Esta bien, supongo que la puedo tener ocupada con tareas simples" – dijo después de pensarlo por un momento

"¡Gracias Nene, eres la mejor amiga~!"- dijo Rindo mientras intentaba abrazar a Nene. Cosa que a ella no le gustaba

Claramente Rindou tenía algo más en mente cuando decidió ofrecerse a ayudar en el campamento. Siendo este una actividad solo para los de primer año significa que ella seguramente se encontrara con Yukihira Soma. Aunque signifique que tendrá que aguantar la amargura de Nene y trabajar por 5 días, es solo un pequeño precio que pagar para ella.

"Por cierto Erina, hoy recibí unos documentos de tu asistente sobre la construcción de una nueva cocina personal usando las instalaciones de una sociedad de investigación, ¿ya tienes los permisos firmados por el presidente de la sociedad? –

"Todavía tengo que lidiar con algunos "cabos sueltos", pero tan pronto tenga los permisos listos te los enviare Tsukasa-sempai"-

"Bien, ya con esto podemos dar esta reunión como finalizada, ya pueden retirarse"- finalizo Eishi

.

.

.

Una vez terminada la reunión RIndou se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, después de todo tenía una nueva tv de plasma que estrenar. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en si ver Breaking Bad o no que al dar vuelta en una esquina termino chocando con alguien. Pero sorpresivamente no cayó al suelo ya que la persona con la que choco rápidamente le agarro de la mano para sostenerla.

"¡Perdón! No me fije por donde iba ¿te encuentras bien?"- dijo la persona

"Si, no te preocupes, yo tampoco me estaba fija-….eres tú"- respondió Rindou después de ver la cara de esa persona

"¿Yo? ¿Nos conocemos?"

"No…. Pero he escuchado hablar de ti"

"¿Eres parte de mi club de fans? Es broma jajajaja- dijo juguetonamente

"quien sabe, tal vez lo soy. Mi nombre es Rindou Kobayashi y tú eres-"- dijo Rindou con una pequeña sonrisa inocente pero fue interrumpida

"Soma"- respondio el joven con una sonrisa brillante e igual de inocente

"Yukihira Soma, un placer"

"No….el placer es todo mío"

.

.

.

¡Aquí está el segundo Capítulo! Honestamente me tomó escribirlo menos tiempo del que esperaba jajajaja

Entonces, se preguntarán ¿Por qué tarde tanto en publicarlo? Pues la respuesta es simple: Me distraje :D

Todo porque un amigo me recomendó un juego llamado Divinity Original sin 2. Lo primero que pensé cuando vi el juego es que era del estilo de Diablo, pero solo me tomo 2 minutos para desarrollar una adicción severa. ¡No puedo parar de jugar!

Ya hablando seriamente. Ahora que se cuánto me toma escribir un capitulo medio decente ya tengo más o menos una rutina a seguir para ser más consistente con las publicaciones.

¿Qué opinan de la trama? ¿Creen que la estoy apurando o les gusta la velocidad en la que se desarrolla?

¿Creen que los capítulos deberían ser más largos o así está bien?

¡Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es más que bienvenida!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ^^/

P.D. No te preocupes CaesarRed, con este capítulo ya dejo de ser un One-Shot xD


	3. Capitulo 3

"Un poco de Extravagancia para el gusto"

.

.

.

"Bueno, esto puede sonar raro viniendo de alguien que acabas de conocer, pero la verdad esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con algo, mmmm, ¿señorita Rindou?" – dijo Soma intentando ser lo más cortes posible ya que las primeras impresionas son las que cuentan, o eso es lo que dicen.

"Pfff, jajajajajajaja ¿pero qué rayos dices? ¿señorita? Jajajajaja creo que eres la primera persona en decirme algo así. ¿No crees que ya es algo tarde para ser cortés después de ese famoso "discurso" tuyo? - respondió Rindou entre risas. Ella a lo largo de sus años en Totsuki como parte de la Elite 10 había sido llamada de varias formas, desde "diosa de la comida exótica" hasta "reina despiadada", pero ¿señorita? nadie la había llamado así hasta ahora. Se sentía halagada.

"¿he? ¿acaso ofendí a alguien? No recuerdo haber dicho nada fuera de lo común. Solo dije lo que honestamente pienso" – dijo Soma cruzado de brazos sin saber muy bien en que se había equivocado

"Creo que fuiste demasiado honesto para el gusto de algunos – "pero personalmente creo que es una de las cualidades que te hace tan interesante", pensó Rindou – Entonces, ¿en qué puede ayudarte esta inocente y amable "señorita"? – dijo con un tono y sonrisa llena de picardía

"Veras, una de mis compañeras de dormitorio me hablo sobre las Sociedades de Investigación, que son algo parecido a los clubes de las escuelas normales pero dedicados a desarrollar platos o estilos de cocina específicas, y descubrí que hay una SDI. del don. Me gustaría visitarlo, pero todavía no me acostumbro a lo grande que es Totsuki así que no logro encontrarlo. Me preguntaba si podrías decirme exactamente donde se encuentra" – admitió Soma con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

" ¡Por supuesto, es más, me ofrezco a llevarte personalmente y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta! – exclamó Rindou mientras hacía una pose de victoria y sin esperar siquiera una respuesta tomo la mano de Soma y se dirigieron a su destino

"Mientras nos dirigimos hacia el SDI. del don ¿Por qué no me hablas sobre ti?" – dijo Rindou. Ella quería saber todo lo posible sobre Soma

"Claro, no me importa, pero…. ¿podrías soltarme la mano? – dijo señalando su mano que estaba siendo fuertemente agarrada por la de Rindou

"¡No~!" – Respondió ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

"…. Ok, ¿por dónde empiezo? Mi viejo es dueño de un restaurante familiar del especial del día y desde que tengo memoria le he ayudado en la cocina. Mi sueño es ser digno de heredar el restaurante y la única forma de hacer eso es superando a mi viejo como chef, pero no importa cuentas veces lo he retado ninguno de mis platillos ha superado a los suyos. Él me dijo que si quería superarlo primero tenía que graduarme de esta academia" – dijo Soma con una sonrisa al recordar

"No es un mal objetivo. Solo con escucharte hablar puedo darme cuenta lo mucho que significa para ti tu restaurante. Tampoco el graduarse de Totsuki es algo imposible como muchos de los profesores lo hacen ver, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco y no rendirte. La habilidad culinaria ya la tienes, ser aceptado en Totsuki es prueba de ello, así que no te preocupes y disfruta de lo que la academia tiene para ofrecerte"- aconsejó Rindou con confianza

"gracias Rindou, pero… te equivocas en algo" – dijo Soma dejando de caminar ocasionando que Rindou también se detenga

"¿he? ¿a qué te refieres con equi-?" – intentó preguntar, pero no pudo seguir después de mirar la expresión en la cara de Soma. Era una expresión que había visto muchas veces en la academia. La misma expresión que muchos de los integrantes de la Elite 10 tienen durante un Shokugeki. El definitivamente tenía una sonrisa que rosaba la arrogancia, pero sus ojos, sus ojos decían algo completamente diferente. Eran los ojos de alguien que sin pestañar te retaría, aprendería de ti y luego te superaría. Esa era la mirada de alguien que bajo ninguna circunstancia debe ser subestimado. De alguna manera esa mirada provocó que el corazón de Rindou latiera más rápido de lo usual acompañado con un pequeño rubor

"El graduarme de Totsuki no es suficiente. En mi primer año voy a llegar a la cima de esta academia superando a todos, me abriré paso por la Elite 10 y reclamaré el primer asiento con mi cocina"

"…." – Ya sea por la intensidad de su mirada o por las rápidas pulsaciones de su corazón, Rindou no pudo decir nada.

.

.

.

"Aquí estamos. Esta es la sala de la SDI. del don. ¿entramos?" – pregunto Rindou sonriendo

"¡Claro! No puedo esperar a ver qué clase de recetas tienen" – respondió Soma claramente emocionado y sin más los 2 jóvenes entraron.

Por la mente de Soma pasaron muchas imágenes de como luciría el SDI. del don, pero ninguna era ni remotamente parecida a la realidad. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, el piso repleto de libretas y basura. Claramente el lugar había pasado por mejores momentos.

"Lo siento, pero deberían marcharse. Dentro de poco, el SDI. del don será clausurado" – dijo una voz deprimida que provenía de un hombre. Se encontraba sentado en una esquina con la mirada cabizbaja. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero y lucía un tupé que parecía desafiar las leyes de la física

"Mi llamo Yukihira Soma. ¿Qué quieres decir con clausurado?" – pregunto Soma confundido

"¿Ese tupé es natural? – pregunto Rindou mirando fijamente el peinado de aquel hombre

"Lo que estas escuchando. Yo soy el jefe del SDI. del don, Konishi Kanichi, y te digo que es el fin…. No pude protegerlo…." – respondió mientras Soma recogía una de las muchas libretas en el suelo de la sala y la revisaba

"No hay manera de que ese tupé sea natural" – Insistió Rindou mientras seguía mirando fijamente el peinado de Kanichi

"esto es… ¿recetas de don? Desde platillos tradicionales hasta los más excéntricos. Cada una de estas recetas tiene una sutileza en sus diseños…. Esto es…. ¡Todos estos platillos de don están increíbles! – exclamo Soma después de leer el contenido de la libreta. Al escuchar esto el ánimo de Kanichi dio un giro de 180 grados. En un instante el hombre agarro a Soma por los hombros.

"¡Tú lo entiendes Yukihira! Los don son rápidos, deliciosos y baratos. ¡Son la definición del estilo casual! ¡Eso es la hombría hecha un tazón! ¡Un platillo para los hombres luchadores!" – dijo Kanichi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Cuánto gel de cabello necesitas para mantener ese peinado? – obviamente, la atención de Rindou estaba en otra parte

"¡Todo es culpa de Nakiri….! - Este comentario llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes

" ¡¿Nakiri?! – exclamo Soma. El claramente conocía ese apellido

"Entonces esto es a lo que Erina se refería con "cabos sueltos".…" – susurro Rindou.

"Así es como ella maneja las cosas. Usa su posición en la Elite 10 para cortar el presupuesto de cualquier SDI. que a ella no le agrade, dejando como única opción un Shokugeki, después impone muchas condiciones absurdas para que acepte el Shokugeki y hacer que todo salga coma ella quiere. Cuando los otros miembros de la SDI. del don descubrieron que el oponente del Shokugeki sería uno de los subordinados de Nakiri todos ellos huyeron…" – dijo Kanichi volviendo a su estado depresivo

"¿Y quién es este oponente?" – preguntó Soma

"Esa es-" – pero Kanichi fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Segundos después un grupo de trabajadores entro seguidos por una chica rubia con un fuerte bronceado

"Mmmm. Como lo imaginábamos, intentar remodelarlo sería un desperdicio de tiempo, nos tomaría menos si lo destruimos y reconstruimos completamente" – hablo uno de los trabajadores

"¿Es así? ¡pues háganlo de una vez!" – Respondió la mujer rubia

"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Mido Ikumi?! – exigió Kanichi

" ¿no es obvio? Estamos empezando las construcciones de la nueva cocina de la señorita Erina. Ya sea por falta de miembros o por un Shokugeki, el resultado no cambia. Tu pierdes y el SDI. del don es destruido y lo único que puedes hacer es temblar de miedo. Que hombre tan cobarde" – dijo Ikumi con una mirada fría

"¡T….todavía no se ha arreglado el desafío!"

"¿Acaso eres sordo? No importa lo que hagas el resultado no va a cambiar. La señorita Erina fue muy clara: no importa cuanta atención le des al don, es solo un platillo vulgar de segunda que no merece estar en Totsuki. No importa que platillo hagas, ¡no va a derrotar a mi carne de alta calidad!"

"Jodida "Nikumi"…. – fue todo lo que Kanichi pudo decir antes de que su tupé fuera cortado a la mitad por un cuchillo de carnicero

" ¡¿Sempai?!" – exclamo Soma

" ¡El tupé!" – de nuevo, la atención de Rindou estaba en otra parte

"Si vuelves a llamarme así te cortare en trocitos" – dijo Ikumi claramente molesta

"¿Así que tú eres la enviada de Erina?" – dijo Rindou con un tono más serio

"Si ¿algun probl-?... ¿Por qué estas aquí? " – Ikumi no pudo terminar la pregunta después de que se diera cuenta con quien estaba hablando. ¡¿Qué hacia el segundo asiento aquí?! Fue todo lo que pudo pensar con temor.

"¿hu? ¿conoces a Rindou? – pregunto Soma

" ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién es ella?! ¡Ella es-¡" – intento explicar Ikumi per fue interrumpida por Rindou

"Nadie importante. Solo soy un estudiante común y corriente de Totsuki. ¿verdad?" – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le dirigía una mirada a Ikumi y a Kanichi, quien no se había dado cuenta de quién era ella hasta ahora, que claramente daba a entender que, si no le seguían la corriente, las consecuencias serían graves

"Bueno, claramente el SDI. del don está acabado. Ella es una especialista en platillos con carne. No es alguien con la que querrías tener un Shokugeki así como así. Mejor vámonos de aquí Soma" – concluyo Rindou para después agarrar la mano de Soma y arrastrarlo fuera de allí. Pero él no se movió ni un centímetro.

"Pienso que basarse solo en el precio de los ingredientes para determinar la calidad es una vergüenza para un chef" – dijo Soma mirando fijamente a Ikumi con una expresión de seriedad

"¿Soma?" – preguntó Rindou. Había algo en su mirada que le daba mala espina. No le gustaba hacia donde estaba yendo la conversación.

"Sempai…. Ese Shokugeki, ¿me lo puedes dejar a mí?" – Todos los presentes se sorprendieron

"Tú eres…. ¡¿el estudiante del discurso de la ceremonia de entrada?! Debes tener mucha confianza en tus habilidades como para entrometerte en un Shokugeki"

"Si quieres podemos luchar en tu especialidad, platillos de carne, ganare de todas maneras" – propuso calmadamente Soma

"!¿Qué estás haciendo?!" – fue todo lo que pudo decir Rindou. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

"Entonces, si pierdes…. ¿dejaras Totsuki? No sé qué habrás hecho, pero la señorita Erina quiere deshacerse de ti lo más pronto posible…. "

"¡Soma, ni se te ocurra-¡" – intento decir Rindou pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida

"Si, por mi está bien" – hasta la propia Ikumi estaba sorprendida. Ella no esperaba que aceptara

"A cambio, si yo gano, tu…. tu tendrás que unirte al SDI. del don como disculpa por todos los problemas que causaste" – propuso Soma con una sonrisa

"….jajajajaja. ¡está bien, acepto los términos! El encuentro será en 3 días. El ingrediente principal será la carne y el platillo será el don." – con eso dicho Ikumi y los trabajadores se retiraron

"¿Tienes alguna idea del problema en el que te has metido?" – dijo Rindou con una mirada seria

"Como el representante de un restaurante del especial del día, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando alguien dice que la carne costosa lo es todo. Además, yo pienso que…. sería una desgracia que este lugar sea clausurado" – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Rindou a los ojos. Provocando que se sonrojara.

"…. Tú de verdad eres alguien muy interesante. Creeré en ti y en tus habilidades Soma" – dijo Rindou con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, si él estaba cerca, ella no podía parar de sonreír

.

.

.

¡Otro capítulo recién salido del Horno!

Tenía pensado escribir y publicar este capítulo el sábado, pero repentinamente me entraron ganas de escribir sin parar y este es el resultado xD

Espero les gusten y como siempre cualquier crítica o sugerencia es más que bienvenida

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ^^/


	4. Capitulo 4

"Un poco de Extravagancia para el gusto"

.

.

.

"Señorita Erina, este es el reporte de Ikumi. Parce que el SDI. del don ha decidido proponer un Shokugeki. La fecha del encuentro es en 2 días. Tan pronto el Shokugeki sea decidido los trabajadores empezarán con la construcción de la nueva cocina" – dijo una joven que seguía a Erina mientras las dos se dirigían a su oficina

"Gracias Hisako. Tengo que reconocer las agallas del líder del SDI. por proponer un Shokugeki, pero eso no cambiara nada. Finalmente, podre dar punto final a ese inservible SDI. del don." – respondió Erina con una sonrisa triunfante

"Sobre eso, señorita Erina…. El jefe de la SDI. del don no será el que se enfrente a Ikumi" – comento Hisako después de haber revisado todo el reporte.

"¿No será él? ¿entonces, quien?"

"Yukihira Souma. Y no solo eso, parece que si el pierde será expulsado de Totsuki" – respondió Hisako con una sonrisa. Erina se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese nombre

"…. Hisako, has una reservación para la sala VIP en el lugar donde se llevará acabo el Shokugeki. Quiero ver personalmente como esa desgracia de Yukihira es expulsado" – ordenó Erina con una sonrisa burlona

"Como usted diga, señorita Erina" - respondió Hisako para después retirarse mientras Erina entraba en su oficina

"Fufufu…. y pensar que una oportunidad se presentaría tan rápido. ¡La oportunidad para desaparecerte de Tostuki!" – pensó Erina en vos alta una vez dentro de su oficina

"¿Desaparecer a quien~?" – dijo una vos femenina que sorprendió a Erina

"¡¿Rindou-sempai?!" ¿Cómo entraste aquí?" – pregunto Erina muy sorprendida

"Detalles, detalles ¿a quién le importa? necesito discutir algunas cosas contigo y desafortunadamente no puedo esperar por todo ese aburrido proceso de pedir una cita y tal" – dijo Rindou mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Erina

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?" – pregunto Erina seriamente

"¿Reconoces este documento?" – pregunto dulcemente Rindou mientras le mostraba un papel que parecía ser un formulario de evaluación. En él se podía ver el nombre de Yukihira Soma junto con su foto en una esquina además del nombre de Erina como examinador. Mas abajo en un cuadro con el título de "Opinión" estaba escrito en letras grandes " **SABE HORRIBLE"** y un sello de " **RECHAZADO"**

"¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!" – pregunto Erina ruborizada claramente reconociendo ese documento

"Veras Erina, escuché algunos rumores de que tú fuiste uno de los examinadores en la prueba de ingreso de este año así que decidí usar algunos "contactos" y descubrí algo interesante ¿quieres saber que~?" – pregunto Rindou mientras poco a poco se acercaba a Erina sonriendo

"…."- Erina no dijo nadad. Solo se limitó a apartar la mirada

"560, ese es el número total de gente que examinaste. De los cuales ninguno aprobó, incluyendo a Soma" – dijo Rindou mientras alzaba el formulario de evaluación de Soma

"¿Soma?... ¿Por qué le llamas por su nombre?" – dijo Erina mirando por primera vez a Rindou a los ojos

"Después de indagar un poco más, descubrí que la única razón por la que Soma fue aceptado en Totsuki fue por mano propia del director, tu abuelo, Senzaemon Nakiri. De alguna manera, el probó un platillo echo por Soma y lo aprobó. Tu y yo sabemos que solo alguien con el potencial de ser parte de la elite 10 sería capaz de conseguir que el director elogiara su cocina. Ahora mi pregunta es ¿si la cocina de Soma es tan buena, como consiguió un **"RECHAZADO"** en su evaluación en primer lugar? ¿Por qué reprobaste a Soma? – pregunto Rindou con una mirada seria ignorando la pregunta de Erina.

"¿Cuál es tu relación con Yukihira Soma?" – pregunto Erina igualmente ignorando la pregunta de Rindou. Pasaron varios minutos en los que solo se miraban fijamente sin decir nada nada.

"Olvídalo, no es algo que esté desesperada por saber. Tampoco es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Escuche de tu subordinada, Ikumi, que estás desesperada por hacer que expulsen a Soma. No sé qué razones tengas para querer eso y tampoco me importan, pero para evitar problemas en el futuro te diré esto: Sera mejor que te detengas"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que le pase?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? A mí no me gusta cuando la gente se mete con lo que es mío" – respondió Rindou con una sonrisa amenazante

"¿T….tuyo….?" – dijo Erina

"Él es especial. De alguna manera él logra que mi corazón se descontrole con emociones que nunca he sentido antes." – dijo esto con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

"Así que he decidido que lo voy a hacer mío y no dejaré que tú o cualquiera de la Elite 10 se interponga" – finalizo rindo con una mirada amenazante mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse

"No…." – susurro Erina provocando que Rindou se detuviera y se volteara a verla

"¿Quieres decir algo?" – pregunto Rindou

"No dejare que hagas lo que te plazca con él" – dijo Erina firmemente con un leve sonrojo mientras veía a Rindou a los ojos.

"…. Ya veo, con que así son las cosas. Jajaja, tengo que admitir que esto es una sorpresa y al mismo tiempo no lo es…. Está bien, que sea como tú quieras. No digas que después que no te lo advertí, Erina." – dijo Rindou con una sonrisa y sin esperar una respuesta salió de la oficina

.

.

.

"Aquí está todo lo que me has pedido. De alguna forma logre reunir los ingredientes y herramientas para el encuentro. ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir experimentando con el platillo? sé que no soy el indicado para decir esto, pero deberías descansar. Se está haciendo tarde" – dijo Kanichi mientras le entregaba a Soma algunas cajas y bolsas. Habían pasado todo el día en la sala del SDI. del don preparando distintos platillos de don con carne ya que mañana sería el Shokugeki que decidiría el futuro de Soma y el SDI. del don.

"¡Gracias, sempai! No te preocupes. Me gustaría probar algunas cosas solo para estar seguro. Apenas termine me iré a dormir" – respondió Soma tranquilamente mientras se despedía de Kanichi. A pesar de haber dicho eso, Soma siguió trabajando en su platillo hasta casi media noche.

"Sabía que estarías aquí"-

"¿he? ¿Rindou, que estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?" – pregunto muy sorprendido Soma. La última vez que hablaron fue el día en el que acepto el Shokugeki.

"Yo soy la que debería estar preguntando eso ¿no crees?" – dijo con una sonrisa

"Solo estoy dando unos toques finales al platillo ¿acaso estabas preocupada por mí?" – pregunto Soma con una sonrisa burlona

"¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme? Tengo mejores cosas en las que invertir mi preciado tiempo…. Además yo te lo dije antes, ¿no? Yo creo en ti y en tus habilidades, así que no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparme" – dijo Rindou mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que no está preocupada, aunque sea un poco, después de todo en un Shokugeci todo puede pasar, pero también estaba siendo honesta al decir que confiaba en el

"Jajajaja ¡gracias! de verdad que eres una buena amiga. Después de escuchar eso solo tengo más razones para no perder. ¡Oh! Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no te he agradecido por traerme al SDI del don. ¿Qué te parece si después de que gane te cocino el mejor don que probarás en tu vida? – propuso alegremente Soma

"¿Amiga? Mmmm. Supongo que así está bien….por ahora" – pensó Rindou

"¡Ok! Pero te lo advierto, soy una persona difícil de complacer cuando se trata de comida"

"¡Mejor todavía! Por el nombre del restaurante Yukihira, preparare un don que al probarlo no podrás decir otra cosa que no sea "¡Esta bueno!"" – dijo Soma con esa mirada que solo él podía hacer

.

.

.

" Yukihira…. ¿seguro que etas bien? Estuviste experimentando con la salsa hasta esta mañana, ¿verdad?" – pregunto Kanichi muy preocupado. Después de todo el Shokugeki que lo decidirá todo empezará en cuestión de minutos

"¡Estoy bien! – fue toso lo que dijo Soma como si nada

"¡Awawah!, hay muchas personas…. Soma, n-o te asustes, d-d-de todos modos tienes que calmarte. Solo intenta i-i-imaginar a todos en ropa interior" – dijo una chica con coletas claramente nerviosa

"¿Eso en verdad funciona? Dices cosas muy extrañas Tadokoro Jajaja" – fue la única respuesta de Soma

"¿no estas nervioso? Vas a cocinar en frente de muchas personas…. Solo de pensar en que pasaría si fuera yo-" – intento preguntar Tadokoro pero fue interrumpida por Soma

"Para nada. Comparado con estar en frente de los clientes mientras cargas el nombre de tu restaurante, esto no es para nada escalofriante." – dijo Soma con una mirada solemne. Repentinamente, todas las luces del gran estadio en donde se celebraría el Shokugeki se apagaron. Unos momentos después solo una luz fue encendida revelando a una chica en el centro del estadio.

"¡Gracias por esperar! Mi nombre es Kawashima Urara y yo seré su anfitriona ¡el departamento administrativo del Shokugeki a reconocido que este enfrentamiento es un Shokugeki **"OFICIAL"**! pronto empezara~" – finalizo con un guiño provocando la adoración de todos los hombres presentes y la envidia de las mujeres.

"¡Tenemos a tres jueces!, ¡el tema es el "don"! ¡y el ingrediente principal es la carne! Ahora, ¡ambos concursantes entraran! – con esto dicho todo el estadio rugió de emoción

"La primera en aparecer es la maestra de la carne…. ¡Mito Ikumi! – acto seguido entro una persona vistiendo una capa acompañada de dos hombres. Segundos después la persona se quitó la capa revelando a Ikumi que vestía unos shorts cortos y un bikini con un diseño de fuego. Toda la atención de los hombres, irritando a Urara, paso a Ikumi.

"Ahora, el siguiente, ¡Yukihira Soma hace su entrada! ¡Oh! ¿Hay una porra mucho más ruidosa que la de Mito Ikumi? ¡….No! ¡Son abucheos! ¡Yukihira ingresa bajo un camino de ira!"

" ¡Hey, hey! ¡¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?! Cuando tuve un Shokugeki con la SDI. del soba, olvídate sobre el anfitrión, ni siquiera habían espectadores. Y este abucheo…. Te transferiste hace unos días, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para que te odiaran tanto? – pregunto Kanichi desconcertado

"Bueno…. Nada realmente, siempre fui de lo más normal" – dijo Soma sin entender la reacción de la gente

"Vamos a recordar las condiciones de este enfrentamiento. Si Mito gana, la SDI. del don será clausurada y Yukihira será expulsado. Si Yukihira gana, el presupuesto de la SDI del don aumentará y ¡Mito se unirá a este!" – Aclaro Urara

"¡Hey, estudiante transferido! Esta será la última vez que hable contigo…. Si tienes algo que decir este es el momento – se burló Ikumi con una sonrisa

"¿En serio? Porque seré capaz de decirlas siempre que quiera. En el salón de la SDI. del don" – respondió Soma con su clásica sonrisa irritando a Ikumi. Repentinamente toda la atención fue a parar a la sala VIP del estadio. Ahí se encontraba Nakiri Erina.

"¿Por qué ella se presentaría en un Shoikugeki de pequeña escala? Es porque Mito es parte de la facción de Erina, ¿verdad? – exclamó el público presente

"La señorita Erina vino a verme personalmente…. ¡Definitivamente aplastare a esa basura! – pensó Ikumi

"Entonces, concursantes, ¡a la cocina! ¡Vamos! El perdedor lo pierde todo. ¡Un encuentro decisivo! ¡El Shokugeki **EMPIEZA**! – y sin desperdiciar un segundo ambos cocineros se dirigieron a sus respectivas estaciones.

"¡Yukihira! Te mostrare un ingrediente que nuca serás capaz de manipular en toda tu vida, ¡esto es la carne definitiva de rango A-5! – exclamo Ikumi mientras traía un gran trozo de carne colgada de un arnés. Se dice que la calidad de la carne A-5 es tan alta que es hasta "bebible". Después procedió con un cuchillo de carnicero a remover con alta precisión las partes de baja calidad. El resultado fue un trozo de carne y grasa blanda con un increíble brillo. Casi a todo el público se le hacía agua la boca con solo verla.

"¡Primero, cocinare la carne en una sarten hasta que se dore la parte exterior! Depuse agrego una cucharada de mantequilla y lo esparciré por toda la carne. Gracias a este proceso todos los jugos de la carne quedaran encerrados en su interior. Ahora lo pondré en el horno hasta que el calor invada el interior de la carne" – explico Ikumi mientras cocinaba

"¡El rico olor de la carne siendo cocinada con mantequilla se esparce por todo el lugar…! La sensación de hambre producida por esa carne es increíble. Por otro lado, parece que Yukihira está…. Cortando finamente una gran cantidad de cebollas. ¡Ah! ¡La carne! Parce que él ha conseguido la carne. Ahora, ¿qué tipo de ingrediente usara contra la carne de rango A-5 de Mito? – exclamo intensamente Urara sala para ver como Soma despreocupadamente sacaba de una bolsa de supermercado un filete de lomo en descuento. Todo el estadio enmudeció.

"El supermercado de la esquina tenía un precio especial en carne, fui tan suertudo." – explico Soma alegremente al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo miraba la carne que había traído

" **¡NO NOS JODAS**! – exclamo todo el público al unísono

"Yukihira…." – fue todo lo que pudo decir Kanichi de lo desesperado que estaba mientras Tadokoro estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso

"Huh…. Ya es suficiente. Yukihira, deberías utilizar el tiempo restante que tienes para empacar" – fue todo lo que Ikume dijo para después sacar su carne del horno y proceder a perforarla con un pincho, provocando que algunos jugos salieran. Su platillo estaba casi listo

"…. Haz estado muy callado, Yukuhira. ¿A dónde se fue el coraje que tenías hace tres días?" – dijo Ikumi intentando provocar a Soma

"…" – Soma no respondió nada

"Puff, por lo menos tratas de responderme. En verdad eres una vergüenza."

"No hay necesidad de que hable... porque mi don eventualmente empezara a hablar elocuentemente" – respondió finalmente Soma

"¿Huh?" – dijo Ikumi confundida

"Además, es bien sabido que las habilidades de los chefs que hablan mucho en la cocina no pueden ser de fiar, ¿sabes? – dijo Soma con una sonrisa mientras hacia una seña con su dedo para que guardara silencio

"¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?! ¡¿Bastardo?!" – exclamo Ikumi molesta, pero un fuerte olor proveniente de la sarten de Soma le llego provocándole que le temblaran las piernas

"¡Ya casi se ha terminado el tiempo! Por favor, empiecen a organizar sus platillos y tráiganlos al frente para ser juzgados"

"Yo primero. Mi platillo es un "Roti Don" utilizando un filete de rango A-5" – dijo Ikumi mientras presentaba su platillo. La carne sobre el arroz estaba organizada de tal forma que asemejaba los pétalos de una flor

"Y pensar que vería un don tan hermoso…" – exclamo uno de los jueces para después degustar el platillo. Inmediatamente los tres jueces tenían una expresión de pura alegría al probar el don.

"Esto es… ¡Esta ricura tan profunda es la que hace a esta carne A-5 tan maravillosa! ¡Y debajo hay un increíble arroz de ajo que fue freído con el sebo y la mantequilla del filete! ¡Sería capaz de comer tres de estos platillos de don! ¡Una magnifica ejecución!" – fue el veredicto de los jueces

"Ahora, ¡tendremos el juicio del platillo de Yukihira! ¿Cuál es el título de tu don?" –pregunto Urara

"Veamos…. Lo llamo El estilo Yukihira "filete de don Shalyapin", quizás." – dijo Soma al final

"Filete de Shalyapin, huh…. Así que el preparo esa carne barata y suave usando cebollas…. Pero, seamos sinceros, después de ese platillo de ahora no tiene ninguna oportunidad" – dijo uno de los jueces, pero cuando Soma presento su platillo todos callaron. En termino estéticos, el platillo de Ikumi tenía mejor presentación, pero al ver como la salsa espesa de la carne jugosa de Soma se derramaba lentamente sobre el arroz, todos los jueces sintieron como se les hacía agua la boca

"Bu-bueno, luce mejor de lo que me esperaba…" – fue todo lo que dijo uno de los jueces hasta que los tres probaron el don de Soma. Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguno se moviera o dijera algo para después dar otro bocado, y otro, otro más, otro.

"¡mis manos no se detienen! Es indiscutible la suavidad de la carne, pero no solo eso, la cebolla finamente cortada que fue colocada sobre ella…. Estimulan el apetito. Este cuerpo es...¿Vino rojo? ¡El agrego vino rojo en la sarten donde estaba asando el filete y de esa forma hacer que los jugos sobrantes se concentraran! ¡También utilizo los jugos para freír la cebolla! Además, ¡El utilizo un almidón de patata diluida en agua para darle espesor! ¡No me puedo cansar de la forma como esa salsa espesa se enreda y se entrelaza con la carne y el arroz! ¡El modifico la forma de cocinar las cebollas que son indispensables para el filete de Shalyapin para crear una salsa especial! Pero hay algo más…. Siento como si pudiera comer esto para siempre ¡¿Acaso todavía hay algún secreto escondido?!" – pregunto uno de los jueces

"La respuesta que buscas está en el arroz. ¡El arroz en ese plato esta mezclado con unos encurtidos de ciruela!" – admitió Soma con una sonrisa

"¡Ya veo….! ¡Lo que le brinda ese refrescante sabor es la ciruela….! ¿!huh!? ¡Ya he terminado! ¡¿puedo repetir?!" – preguntaron todos los jueces. Ikumi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Ellos no se han comido todo mi arroz de ajo! – exclamo Ikumi

"Era obvio lo que pasaría. Te enfocaste tanto en la carne y su calidad que casi no le prestaste atención al arroz. ¡Un don no solo es un tajo de carne sobre arroz! ¡El arroz también es una parte crucial! ¡Tu platillo luce como un don pero no lo es! – exclamo Soma con una mirada y sonrisa que le provocaron escalofríos a Ikumi

"¡Ya es hora de que los jueces den sus votos!" – anuncio Urara

"¡Y contra todo pronóstico! ¡con la totalidad de todos los votos! ¡El ganador es…. **YUKIHIRA SOMA**!

"¡No fue nada!" – exclamo triunfante Soma con una sonrisa

"Yo…. Perdí….¡Señorita Erina!" – dijo Ikuma al recordar que Erina estaba viendo el Shokugeki, pero al dirigir su mirada a la sala VIP solo se encontró a Erina dedicándole una mirada fría por unos segundos para después irse.

"¡Hey, Nikumi! ¿me dejas probar un poco de tu don?" – pregunto Soma señalando el platillo de Ikumi

"¡Tu…! No te pongas arrogante ¡Y no me llames usando ese sobrenombre! – contesto claramente molesta

"¿Por qué? Creo que suena algo lindo. Bueno, mismas cordiales saludos desde ahora, Nikumi" – respondió Soma como si fuera algo obvio con una sonrisa inocente

"¡Qu-que estás diciendo, idiota!" – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Ikumi para después salir corriendo del estadio ruborizada

"¡Asegúrate de asistir al SDI. del don! – grito Soma antes de ser casi derribado por Kanichi y Tadokoro quienes no paraban de felicitarle

.

.

.

Eran casi las 10 pm del mismo día. Toda la academia se enteró del resultado del Shokugeki incluyendo los integrantes del dormitorio de la estrella polar. Para celebrar la victoria de Soma y del hecho de que no tendría que dejar Totsuki, decidieron tener una gran fiesta al estilo estrella polar. Después de que la fiesta terminara Soma decidió tomar una pequeña caminata nocturna. Debido al gran tamaño de Totsuki, había una gran cantidad de edifico y lugares que Soma no tenía ni la menor idea de para qué eran. Uno de los pocos lugares con el que Soma estaba familiarizado era un hermoso parque que se encontraba cerca del edificio central de Totsuki. Una vez en el parque, Soma se sentó en una banca a disfrutar del frio de la noche hasta que dos manos se posaron sobre sus ojos.

"Adivina quién soy~" – dijo una voz dulce de mujer

"¿he? ¿Rindou?" – contesto Soma al reconocer la voz

"¡Bingo! Aquí está tu premio" – dijo alegremente Rindou mientras le ofrecía lo que parecía ser un caramelo para después tomar asiento al lado de Soma. Era la primera vez que Soma veía a Rindou con ropa casual que consistía en un suéter rojo y un par de jeans. No le quedaba mal

"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – pregunto Soma

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo….Siempre que necesito un poco de tiempo a solas o tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, vengo a este parque para relajarme." – dijo Rindou con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía la luna

"Perdón, si te estoy distrayendo, puedo irme si quie-" – intento decir Soma pero fue interrumpido rápidamente

"No, por favor. Quédate. Se que es un poco contradictorio, pero…. Ahora mismo no me vendría mal un poco de compañía" – afirmo Rindou mirando a Soma a los ojos

"No hay problema" – dijo Soma tranquilamente con una sonrisa

"Felicidades, por tu victoria. Estuviste increíble"

"¿Estabas ahí?" – pregunto Soma algo sorprendido

"¡Por supuesto!, no me perdería ese Shokugeki por nada…. Supongo que ahora que eres parte del SDI. del don tendrás menos tiempo libre para salir con gente y eso, ¿no?... Claro que si te sientes muy solo siempre puedo pasar para saludar" – propuso Rindou con un tono juguetón

"¿he? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo no me voy a unir al SDI. del don" – dijo Soma tranquilamente

"¡¿he?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! – pregunto Rindou desconcertada

"Digo, yo solo fui para ver que tal era" – aclaro Soma confundido por la reacción de Rindou

"Me estás diciendo que…. ¿Aceptaste un Shokugeki….Con el riesgo de ser expulsado…. Por un SDI. el cual ni siquiera tenías pensado unirte….?" – pregunto RIndou lentamente

"Si" – Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra por varios segundos. Rindou no pudo aguantar más. Era la segunda vez que él lograba hacerla reír con tanta fuerza. Su riza continuó por varios minutos hasta que ya no le quedaron más fuerzas. Para Soma la risa de Rindou era como una melodía para sus oídos.

"Tu…. Eres…. Increíble…." – fue todo lo que pudo decir Rindou mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

"Si tú lo dices"

"Oye…. Todavía me debes mi plato de don, ¿sabes?"

"Tienes razón. Creo que todavía quedan algunos ingredientes sobrantes en el salón del SDI. del don ¿Qué dices?" – propuso Soma. La respuesta de Rindou fue tomar la mano de Soma y correr lo más rápido posible al salón. Una vez allí, Soma no perdió tiempo y comenzó a preparar su platillo mientras Rindou le observaba entretenida.

"¡La comida está servida!" – anuncio Soma sonriendo y sin demorar un segundo más Rindou dio el primer bocado. Al ser parte de la Elite 10, Rindo tuvo la oportunidad de viajar por el mundo y probar platillos desde los más comunes hasta los más exóticos preparados por chefs con habilidades comparables al primer asiento. Muchos de esos platillos superaban al de Soma en calidad y sabor, pero…. Había algo que solo su platillo tenia y los otros no. Un sentimiento de calidez que te recorría todo el cuerpo con cada bocado. Un sentimiento que le llegaba al corazón ocasionando que este palpite descontroladamente. Ella pensó que sería agradable si pudiera comer los platillos preparados por Soma todos los días.

"Esta delicioso" – dijo Rindou con una sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos! Honestamente, quería sacar este capítulo ayer, pero no quería que el Shokugeki durara 2 capítulos :p

También he decidido hacer los capítulos más largos. ¡OJO! no es que de repente el siguiente capítulo tendrá 10k de palabras jajaja pienso aumentar gradualmente al número de palabras por cada capítulo que publique para así poder acostumbrarme. Lo malo (en mi opinión) es que puede que tarde en publicarlos si se hacen muy largos.

¡Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es más que bienvenida!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ^^/


End file.
